Solche Tage
by Akira-san13
Summary: Ein ganz normaler Tag im Hause Briefs - oder so ähnlich...  B/V
1. Chapter 1

**Solche Tage**

Oh man, wie sie solche Tage doch hasste!

Mit einer letzten Bewegung ließ sie das inzwischen völlig durchnässte Handtuch noch einmal über ihren schmerzenden Nacken gleiten, ehe sie es achtlos in den Wäschesack warf.

Ihr war kalt. Trotz der heißen Dusche. Auch als sie ihre Schlafsachen berzog, wurde es nicht besser. Kein Wunder. Draußen herrschten bereits Minusgrade und noch dazu stand das Badezimmerfenster sperrangelweit offen. Eine Angewohnheit, die Vegeta wohl nie ablegen würde.

Bei dem Gedanken an ihn verfinsterte sich ihr Blick noch mehr.

Dieser Mistkerl. Als ob der Tag nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen wäre, musste er natürlich noch eins drauf setzen!

Wie ein Film liefen die letzen 20 Stunden vor ihrem geistigen Auge ab.

Gegen fünf Uhr war Bra heulend ins Elternschlafzimmer gerannt und hatte somit nicht nur für sie, sondern auch für Vegeta die Nacht beendet. Dass die Kleine seit Wochen unter Albträumen litt, beunruhigte sie schon ein wenig, zumal sie nicht mal in Papas starken Armen (ihrem auserkornen Lieblingsplatz) davor sicher zu sein schien.

Nachdem sie sich nach sechs dann endlich wieder beruhigt hatte, stand Weiterschlafen eigentlich nichts mehr im Weg - Bis die Haustür zuknallte! Und wenn man diese bis ins Schlafzimmer hören konnte, musste es schon sehr laut gewesen sein.

Noch ehe sie richtig verstanden hatte, was eigentlich los war, hatte Trunks die Schlafzimmertür aufgerissen und seinen Eltern lauthals verkündet, dass er schwul sei, und dass sie dagegen gar nichts machen könnten! Dann war er vorn bergekippt und hatte sich übergeben Er war sturzbesoffen.

Vegeta konnte gar nicht so schnell aufspringen wie er wollte, um seinem Sohn die Leviten zu lesen. Zumal seine Tochter wie ein Klammeraffe an ihm hing.

Damit war die Nacht natürlich vorbei gewesen. Das Geschrei schien ewig gedauert zu haben.

Während Bra mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht am Nachhemd ihrer Großmutter hing, die zusammen mit ihrem Mann von dem Krach alarmiert aufgescheucht worden waren, machte sie sich daran, die unappetitlichen Überreste von Trunks letzter Mahlzeit zu beseitigen.

Diesen widerlichen Geruch hatte sie immer noch in der Nase. Sie bezweifelte, dass sie den so schnell wieder loswerden würde.

Mehreres ohrenbetäubendes Türknallen und ein riesiges Loch in Trunks Zimmerwand beendet die lautstarke Diskussion zwischen Vater und Sohn irgendwann.

Bra wurde zu den Großeltern ausquartiert und Vegeta fegte ohne ein Wort an ihr vorbei in den GR. Sie sprachen wenig miteinander. Gerade in letzter Zeit schienen ihm alle nur Ballast zu sein.

Und sie? An Schlaf war nicht mehr zu denken. Also hatte sie ihren Tag begonnen. Etwas früher zwar als sonst, aber das konnte eigentlich nur von nutzen sein.

Als ihr dann die gefüllte Kaffeetasse auf den Fuß fiel war sie sich dem nicht mehr so sicher...

Trotzdem hatte sie sich an ihre Forschung gesetzt - und versagt. Im Phasenunterbrecher gab es einen gewaltigen Kurzschluss, der Siliziumzerstäuber war komplett explodiert und wenn sie nicht im letzten Moment eingegriffen hätte, wäre ihr Vater am frühen Nachmittag an einem Stromschlag ums Leben gekommen. Parallel dazu erlitt ihre Mutter einen Nervenzusammenbruch, weil ihre Lieblingspflanze eingegangen war.

Trunks war irgendwann am Abend wieder aufgetaucht und hatte den Kühlschrank geplündert. Dabei war er ihr erfolgreich aus dem Weg gegangen.

Es war echt nicht ihr Tag. Nicht nur dass ihr einziger Sohn sie mied - die Projekte hatten mehrere Jahre Forschung hinter sich und binnen ein paar Stunden war alles zunichte gemacht.

Nachdem Bra am Abend auch noch den Gravitationsraum entsichert hatte, um bei Papa die Gespenster des Tages zu vertreiben, und Vegeta dabei die Kontrolle über seine Kraft verloren hatte und seine Tochter um Haaresbreite verfehlte, war der Horror perfekt.

Ihr wurde jetzt noch ganz schwummerig bei dem Gedanken.

Es folgte, was folgen musste: Als Vegeta im unkontrollierten Ärger merkte, dass Bra bereits Tränen in den Augen standen, und er erkannte, wen er da anschrie, war er ins Haus zurückgestapft und hatte stattdessen sie angebrüllt. Das war soweit nichts Neues, aber dass er seinen Ärger auf andere an ihr ausließ war noch unbekannt.

Jedenfalls zwang er sie, den GR noch am selben Abend zu reparieren. Und während er schon längst im Bett lag, kniete sie immer noch an der Verkabelung der Außenhülle.

Dieser Mistkerl. Sie hätte zu gerne einmal gewusst, was ihn eigentlich so störte. Er hatte ein warmes Heim, zwei gesunde Kinder, musste sich um nichts kümmern ja, verdammt, er musste nicht mal alleine schlafen!

Er wusste, dass er sich jederzeit auf sie verlassen konnte. Und was war sein Dank dafür?

Mit einem wütenden Tritt schubste sie die Badezimmergarnitur quer durch den ganzen Raum.

Das konnte es doch nicht sein.

Mit einem letzten Blick zum geöffneten Fenster löschte sie das Licht und tapste zum Schlafzimmer hinüber.

Am liebsten würde sie sich jetzt ihr Bettzeug nehmen und auf die Couch auswandern. Sie wollte heute einfach nicht neben ihm schlafen! Doch sie hatte sich nichts vorzuwerfen. Er hatte schließlich angefangen, alles und jeden anzuschreien. Dass er sogar vor seiner Tochter, die ihm sonst mehr als heilig war, nicht halt machte, zeigte, dass ihm der Tag doch schon ganz schön an die Nieren ging.

Immerhin Erst kommt sein Liebling mitten in der Nacht heulend ins Zimmer und dann erklärte ihm sein Sohn, dass er Männer bevorzugte... Anschließend verfehlt er seinen Schatz um Zentimeter und wird dann von ihm gemieden, aus Angst, Papa könnte wieder losbrüllen. Ein derber Schlag für einen stolzen Kriegerprinzen.

Die Erlebnisse ihres Tages waren zwar auch nicht besonders rosig gewesen, aber im Großen und Ganzen konnte man das als "normal" einstufen. Auch wenn die niederschmetternden Gefühle diesmal doch etwas ausgeprägter waren.

Sie seufzte. Und schon war sie wieder dabei Entschuldigungen für ihn zu suchen.

Eine schlimme Angewohnheit. Zumal es ihr eh keiner dankte. Sie wusste selbst nicht, wie sie sich ausgerechnet in diesen Kerl verlieben konnte.

Sie seufzte ein letztes Mal, ehe sie die Schlafzimmertür hinter sich schloss und auf ihre Seite des Bettes kroch. Vegeta den Rücken zukehrend kuschelte sie sich unter ihre Decke.

Sie bereute es. Aber ändern konnte und wollte sie es eigentlich nicht

Oh man, wie sie solche Tage doch hasste!


	2. Chapter 2

Es war kalt.

Die Decke hatte sie weit über die Schulter geschlungen und in einem Moment von Schwäche überlegte sie, ob sie sich nicht an Vegetas warmen Körper schmiegen sollte. Ein letzter Blick durch das offene Fenster zeigte ihr, dass die ersten Schneeflocken vom Himmel fielen. Gleichzeitig erkannte sie, wieso es eigentlich so kalt war und weigerte sich damit innerlich, rüberzurutschen. Und wenn sie erfrieren würde!

Kaum hatte sie das gedacht, hörte sie hinter sich die Decke rascheln.

"Bulma?" Seine Stimme war so leise, dass sogar das Stoffrascheln sie übertönte. Ungewohnt.

Doch sie regte sich nicht.

Sie wollte nicht reagieren.

Wieder hörte sie die Bettdecke hinter sich. Sie spürte, wie er sich auf dem Bett bewegte. Anscheinend rutschte er näher an sie heran.

"Ich weiß, dass du wach bist." Seine Stimme glich einem tiefen knurren.

Na und? Sollte er doch!

Sie reagierte nicht.

Erneutes Rascheln.

Mit einem Mal spürte sie, wie sich zwei starke Arme unter ihren eingemummelten Körper schoben, und sie mitsamt der Decke weiter aufs Bett zogen. Noch in der Bewegung drehte er sie zu sich um und ehe sie es sich versah, hatte er ihren dicken Mantel aus Bettdecke zerstört und sich ganz dicht neben sie gelegt. Als ob er sie vom Flüchten abhalten wollte, schlang er schnell beide Arme um sie herum, dabei sorgsam darauf achtend, dass sie noch komplett von der Decke eingehüllt war.

Nachdem sie die erste Verwunderung berwunden hatte, warf sie ihm einen unwirschen Blick zu. Sie wusste, dass er im Dunkeln gut sehen konnte. Und auch wenn sie sein Gesicht nur erahnen konnte - sie wusste, dass er traurig guckte.

"Was?"

Ihre Stimme drang schroff durch die Stille des Zimmers.

Im nächsten Moment tat es ihr leid.

Er war nicht so. Er war nie so.

Und doch war er jetzt für sie so.

Er wusste, wie sie solche Tage hasste und er wusste, wie sie sie am liebsten abschließen würde. Und er wusste, dass er nicht der Typ dafür war. Nicht so.

Und sie wusste das auch.

Umso mehr schalt sie sich, dass sie ihn angefahren hatte.

Wie als Entschuldigung schmiegte sie sich gegen ihn, drückte ihn dabei auf den Rücken und rutschte selbst der Länge nach auf ihn rauf. Sie liebte es, ihren Kopf auf seine Brust abzulegen, dabei seinem beruhigenden Herzschlag zu lauschen und gleichzeitig von ihm gehalten zu werden. Und auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde, war sie sich sicher, dass er es auch mochte.

Eine ganze Weile lagen sie so zusammen. Keiner rührte sich.

Bis sie zu sprechen anfing.

"Das war echt n Schock heute..."

Er reagierte nicht. Zumindest nicht merklich.

Doch sie wusste, dass er ihr zuhörte.

"Der ganze Tag war total verkorkst..."

Die einzelnen Erlebnisse benannte sie nicht weiter. Sie wusste, dass er sich längst Vorwürfe deswegen machte. "Bei uns wird's eben nie langweilig..." Wie zur Antwort drückte er sie noch ein wenig fester an sich. Sie wusste, dass das seine Entschuldigung war.

Und dafür liebte sie ihn.

Er war nicht der Mann, der nach jedem Fehler reuig angeschlichen kam, auch wenn er sich innerlich mit Vorwürfen zuschüttete.

Er war auch nicht der Mann, der sich mit vielen Worten pompös entschuldigte. Bei ihm lag alles in einer Geste.

Und dafür liebte sie ihn.

Sie wusste einfach, dass es ihm leid tat, dass er sie angeschrien hatte. Sie wusste, dass er im Affekt nur schwer auf den Gegenüber achten konnte, und auch, dass ihm sein hitziges Temperament genauso zu schaffen machte, wie die, an denen er es ausließ. Und sie wusste, dass ihm nichts über seine Familie ging.

Und dafür liebte sie ihn einfach.

In einer seichten Bewegung hob sie den Kopf und setzte dabei ihr Kinn auf seiner Brust ab. Ihre Augen hatten sich längst an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, sodass sie zumindest schemenhaft die Umrisse seines Gesichtes ausmachen konnte.

Er schaute sie mit ernster Miene an.

Daraufhin lächelte sie.

"Ich schlage vor, wir geben Trunks eine Woche Zeit, sich zu beruhigen. Du hilfst dem Maurer morgen beim Reparieren der Wand und Bra sollte bis übermorgen erst mal bei meinen Eltern bleiben."

Seine Miene änderte sich nicht. Trotzdem ahnte sie, was er dachte.

"Am besten du unterschlägst morgen früh zwei von den großen Anpan. Damit lässt sie sich am einfachsten besänftigen."

Als Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte, zog er ihren Körper höher, so dass er ihr ohne Umschweife in die Augen schauen konnte. Noch in der Bewegung umschlang sie deinen Hals und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Dann ließ er sie zur Seite abrutschen. Er bettete sie genau neben sich, weiterhin darauf bedacht, sie fest umschlungen zu haben.

Er liebte sie. Und deswegen würde er sie nie wieder hergeben.

In einer letzten Bewegung zog er die Decke noch einmal über ihr zurecht und atmete gleichzeitig die klare Nachtluft ein.

Es war kalt.

*~.~*~.~*

Kennt ihr Anpan? Ich liebe Anpan! Das sind irrsinnig leckere japanische S igkeiten. Gibt's eigentlich in groß, aber ich hab sie in klein kennen gelernt. Die sind so toll! ^-^

Damit Hallo und Herzlich willkommen zum meiner kleinen Fanfic für zwischendurch. Vielen Dank fürs Lesen! Ich hoffe, sie hat euch gefallen. Und ich freue mich, wenn ihr trotz der eigenartigen Umstände ihrer Entstehung ein paar Kommis dalasst! ^-^

Eigenartige Umstände, weil sie nicht geplant war. Und so schon gar nicht. Darum sind es auch in einem Rutsch zwei Teile geworden! -.-

Eigentlich lag ich damals krank im Bett und versuchte durch Schwitzen meine Erkältung los zu werden, aber irgendwann zwischen 21 und 22 Uhr konnte ich nicht mehr schlafen. Als ich dann auch noch meine Lieblings-Bulma-Vegeta-FF rausgekramt und gelesen hatte, dachte ich mir, so was könnte ich auch mal schreiben.

Und da begann das Dilemma. Ich hatte nämlich berhaupt gar kein Thema.

In einem euphorischen Fananfall und einem Geistesblitz kam mir die Idee, man könnte ja mal DB mit Tanz der Vampire kreuzen. Wo beides ja soooo viel miteinander zu tun hat. -.-

Also im Sinne von: Bulma hat nen schlechten Tag (kurze Zusammenfassung), legt sich schlafen (mit Wut auf Vegeta), hat nen Albtraum (alle benannten Figuren in einem Wirrwarr, das stark an TdV erinnert - darum hat Trunks auch seine Homosexualität gestanden als pendant zu Herbert. XD), um dann aufzuschrecken und sich doch bei Vegeta anzuschmiegen.

Bis zur Zusammenfassung bin ich gekommen. Danach hat die Geschichte ein Eigenleben entwickelt.

Ursprünglich wollte ich im zweiten Teil dann die Traumsequenz einfließen lassen, doch irgendwie fiel mir nichts Gescheites ein. Bzw. ich war zu faul, nachts um 3 den Ablauf des Musicals in einen Text zu stopfen. Nachdem ich dann einfach meinen Gedanken freien Lauf gelassen hatte, kam am Ende was völlig anderes raus.

Und schon hatte ich das nächste Problem. Denn eigentlich sollte Vegeta nicht so OOC werden, wie er am Anfang rüberkommt. (Ich hoffe, ich hab die Kurve noch einigermaßen gekriegt )

(Schande! Das ist eine Katastrophe! *heul*) Ich hoffe, ihr seid mir wegen des Ergebnisses nicht allzu böse.

Ich bedanke mich für eure Aufmerksamkeit und wünsche euch noch nen schönen Tag.

Auf dass er nicht so wird wie Bulmas! ^^

Bye *wink*

Eure Akira

PS: vielleicht hab ich sp ter mal Bock auf das Crossover *g*

Disclaimer: nix meins, alles Toriyama seins. mache kein Geld, hoff nur, dass's gef llt!^^


End file.
